


Un león llora.

by prettyloutae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, House Stark, Jeon Jungkook is a Tease, M/M, One Shot, Royalty, Sad Ending, Swordfighting, Tragedy, jungkook is a king, taehyung is kinda prince
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyloutae/pseuds/prettyloutae
Summary: En el momento de la batalla uno se pondría a pensar en muchas situaciones memorativas, más recordar a tu esperado matrimonio feliz no fue de lo mejor que esperabas.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V





	Un león llora.

"Taehyung"

El lobo seguía insistiendo a pesar de las heridas que llevaba en la garganta, incluso se podía sentir como le desgarraba el hablar. Su cabello ya estaba lo suficiente sucio como un chiquero, la rota armadura embarrada demostrando lo fuerte que había luchado, pero él ya sabía su destino.

"¿Taehyung? Taehyung es mío ahora."

El acento sureño se denotaba fuertemente, se reía del como moriría el joven frente a él. Había escuchado historias de como este hombre norteño demostraba fuerza y misericordia pero misericordia sería lo último que mostraría al haberse robado a su máximo tesoro. Le quería destruir mucho más la cara pero con la vacilación del momento decidió seguirle el juego para después destrozarlo por completo.

"N-o."

Su voz se oía raspada pero aun así demostraban seguridad como si él no fuera el que está muriendo en ese momento, aun así le abofeteó el rostro tan fuerte como si lo que hubiera dicho era un insulto hacia su hogar, como si no fuera el Rey del Norte.

"Es un Jeon, es un Jeon."

El susurro que emitió no fue fácil de escuchar, pero que aun así el joven este insistiendo en que ganaría esta guerra lograba que su lado bufón salga. Sin detenerse empezó a reírse ignorando el lugar donde estaban o el cómo morían cientos de hombres a sus lados. Tranquilizándose se acercó hacia él levantándolo del cuello, desde luego que lo mataría pero quería vacilar un momento más.

"¿Te estas escuchando a ti mismo? Te dejaría vivo pero lo último que quiero que veas es a Taehyung casándose conmigo."

El lobo gruño sin impórtale lo horrible que costaba tratando de alejarse, pero el sureño se lo impidió pisando sus piernas sin pudor antes de que la pelea termine volteándose. Jeon Jungkook era conocido por ganar miles de batallas antes de estar presente en esta, incluso trajo dragones pero aquí se encontraba, muriendo junto a los susurros del nombre de la persona que amaba.

"Deberías de callarte antes de que te termine matando de una vez por todas."

Siguió ahogando con sus dos manos apretujando la garganta pálida al Rey del Norte, así lo llamaban mientras era coronado. Pero ambos sabían que no era nadie en esta guerra, los dos solo eran simples mortales enamorados luchando por el amor de una persona que ya había escogido a su destinatario pero uno de ellos no lo sabía.

"No."

Empezó a reírse nuevamente pero ahora si se permitió estrangularlo pero antes de su cometido sintió como Jungkook seguía luchando para hablar.

"Nos casamos."

Y eso rompió todo dentro de él, empuño su espada listo para arremeter contra el corazón del norteño. Con rabia y furia dentro de su cuerpo listo para terminar de una vez por toda la inmensa lucha por el capricho de un niño tonto que quiso robarle al amor de su vida. Escucho como sus hombres aclamaban la victoria tan esperada después de millares de días, con orgullo y felicidad por dentro al saber que muy pronto estaría cerca de su amado empezó a prepararse para ya de una vez clavarla. Pero entonces empezó a recorrer con la mirada al Rey, era tan gracioso el como lo había visto antes de la batalla tan guapo como decían las doncellas del sur, pero ahora mismo era un desastre que estaba muriendo allí mismo solo a tres metros. Su cuerpo estaba tan dañado y roto, se podía observar el como ya no había carne en algunos lugares por los profundos cortes que había recibido. Fue entonces que su mirada vago por su brazo izquierdo revelando los músculos del muchacho demostrando lo duro que practicaba, el antebrazo lleno de venas notorias que botaban cantidades de sangre. Se preguntaba si alguna vez habrá violado a Taehyung, pensar en la idea de este hombre tocándolo le llenaba de rabia y rencor. Pero había un detalle su mano está formada en un puño mientras que sus dedos estaban escondidos dentro de esta demostrándole curiosidad, se escuchó un ruido sordo que hizo que el lobo se estremezca jadeando liberando un poco así su agarre fuerte y relajando las manos. El sureño observo vacilante el como el Rey jadeaba de dolor, quedo intrigado por su mano y observo detenidamente de nuevo por un pequeño destello que esta emanaba, proviniendo de uno de los dedos y entonces lo vio en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Una sortija.

Sentía como temblaba por dentro, torpemente se le cayó la espada mientras retrocedía como si hubiera sido herido. Ya no podía respirar normalmente, se estaba ahogando mientras caía en un pozo sin fin. Escucho el cómo lo llamaban pero solo podía prestar atención a una sola cosa. A la sortija en la mano de Jeon Jungkook. Era verdad se habían casado, y eso sólo significaba lo que nunca se imaginó. De repente sus parpados se sentían pesados, todo alrededor suyo se había vuelto oscuro mientras tambaleaba buscando un soporte. Termino cayendo con solo un pensamiento.

Ya no había Kim Taehyung, ahora era Jeon Taehyung. Y por lo tanto no se iba a romper el vínculo aun así el Rey este muerto.

Y se desmayó.

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño relato ha estado por lo menos tres años en mis borradores, es como un desahogo y no miento al decirles que planeo escribir una historia ambientada en GOT como debería ser. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
